The Precious child
by ViVi-chan03
Summary: Yuki is a half breed vamp. who hunts vampires. she is in the care of her HM of her school. She is loved by kaname a pure blood. Yuki tries to find her lost memories. Can she fight what she is destined to do? or crumble in fear? Crappy summary i know
1. Chapter 1 Broken Promise

**Hey guys. this is my first chapter. **

**This is story is based on a kaname, yuki, zero relationship...kinda. anyway please enjoy and trust me i can take critics. lol...just NO FLAMING! **

**please help me try to make this story take flight and become great. **

**thank you. **

* * *

Chapter 1.

**KPOV**

It was now night time at the cross academy and everyone from the day class were all in their dorms. The night class moved silently to their classes. Each of them had unimaginable beautiful faces. 

"Kaname-sama shouldn't yuki-chan be here too?" questioned Ruka. 

"Yuki isn't a real vampire ruka, she's a half-breed." Aido answered. 

"Please you two do not say such things about yuki-chan." Ichijou said. "You all know how much yuki-chan means to kana—"

Before he could finish Kaname walked by them while reading his book. With his trusty body guard seiren walking after him. 

"Such a cold atmosphere." Aido shuddered in fear. 

"Now you've down it, Kaname-sama is very upset and I have to be the one to calm him." Ichijou said with fear in his voice. 

"It's not our fault the little half-breed doesn't show." Shiki said with no emotion. "She should learn to keep her promises to Kaname-sama." 

They all looked at Kaname as he walked into the class and stared out the window. 

_Kaname-sama, _they all thought. 

**YPOV**

Yuki was off at an abandoned warehouse fighting a stray level E vampire. Using her special powers of telekinesis, and the power to manipulate her blood to become a weapon of her choosing. 

"You are quite a powerful vampire girly." The E runt taunted. "You are so determined to kill me." "I wonder why?" 

out of breath "Well first off you killed that little girl's mother!" "Second your kind just really…**PISSES ME OFF!**" She yelled while manipulating her blood into a sword. 

"Ah…wait a minute!" He pleaded. 

"**DIE YOU PANZY!" **Yuki screamed while leap in the air at him.

She flung her sword down and sliced him in half. His blood splattering on to her as he turned to ash. Yuki looked at her clothes and then at the ash. 

"_Revenge taken…I pray that her mother can rest in peace now." She thought with hope. _

"Big sister!" Yelled a small girl. 

Yuki turned and saw a small girl running towards the entrance and met her at the door. 

"Sister…are you ok?" "You are covered in blood." She asked with concern. 

"I'm fine." "I killed the man who murdered your mother." "I pray that she can rest in peace." Yuki answered with a smile. 

Sister…how can you say you kill someone and pray that they find peace with a smile like that?" "Its creepy." She replied sarcastically. 

Yuki chuckled in her throat and then patted her head while walking away. 

"Well I did a good deed today, but I can only imagine how pissed Kaname-senpai is right now." "This is my fourth time breaking the promise to come to the night class." She told herself jokingly. 

**KPOV**

"Come now Kaname-sama I'm sure that yuki is on her way here." Ichijou said trying to calm Kaname's silent fury. 

"Hey she's here." Kain said calmly. 

"Hello everyone!" yuki said happily. 

Everyone looked at her with evil eyes. 

"Did…I do…something wrong?" scratching her head smiling. 

_I can't believe she has no idea. How stupid can she be? Kaname-sama has been worried you idiot. _They all thought to themselves. 

"Yuki-chan I really think that you should go talk to Kaname-sama." Ichijou told her. 

"Oh yea I guess I should." Walking over to him. "Kaname-sempai, I'm here." Smiling. 

Kaname stood up and walked by her. But while walking by he caught the scent of blood quaking off of her even though it was faint. 

"Just as I thought." He said very low to himself. 

"Uh?" yuki asked confused. 

"Nothing, come back to my room once you have gotten your notes from the teacher." He ordered her. 

"Uh…ok." She replied. 

After getting her notes yuki walked slowly back to the night dorm. While walking she bumped into zero who was doing his daily rounds for the headmaster. 

"Oh sorry zero-kun…I guess I wasn't paying attention…my bad." Walking quickly by him. 

"Yuki?" zero whispered to himself. 

Kaname looked out the window and then turned to the door as yuki came in. 

"Kaname-sempai are you in?" She asked. 

"I'm in here." "Come in." He answered softly. 

Yuki walked in to the bedroom and looked at Kaname as he sat on the side of the bed looking at her with innocent eyes. 

"Why did you want me to come here?" "You do know I have my own room right?" She started. 

"I know." He replied. 

"So why?" she asked again. 

"Can't I ask you to come and see me without having a reason?" he asked her. 

"What?" she answered confused. 

"I guess what I really wanted to know was why you smile like blood." "On top of that not just regular blood…you smell like a Level E vampire." While standing up now. "Want to explain to me what you were doing that you had to break your promise to me for the fourth time." Walking to her now. 

"Well…ummm…you see while I was walking around the town I met this girl." "She had a very pretty mother and…" "Kaname-sempai why are you so close?" Cringing as he touched her hair. 

"Continue yuki." "A pretty mother and?" He ordered. 

"Yes and her father was always working so while I was visiting a vampire came in and without hesitation slaughtered her mother and then ran." "The little girl was very scared and sad so I decided that I would take revenge for her and I did." 

"Why?" He asked now moving his hand to her neck. 

"The little girls face reminded me of how…I looked…when you…rescued me." Loosing breath now. "Kaname-sempai please stop." Pleading. 

"Why yuki this is your punishment for breaking your promise." Smiling. "If you hadn't of broken it this wouldn't be happening." "You brought this on yourself." 

"I'm sorry." "Please stop this is too much my blood is rushing!" yuki practically yelled. 

Kaname pulled his hand away and pulled yuki close to him holding her gently in his grasp. 

"Kaname-sempai your mean." She said in a stern voice. 

"Well it wasn't just for the promise it was also because I saw you talking to zero." He admitted. 

"What?" she asked. 

"You should know by now yuki that I get jealous very easily." 

"Stupid." Squeezing him tightly. _You're not the only one who gets jealous. _

"Yuki promise that you'll come tomorrow?" randomly ruining the moment. 

"Not again!" she yelled. 

"Well it would seem that they've made up." Ichijou said smiling. 

"That's good to hear." Kain added. 

* * *

Thanx for reading. ummm please review.

the next chapter will be up and it will most likely have to do with some yuki kicking more vampire but and jealousy. 

BUT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER! 

thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2 Disciplinary Committee

**Well here it is. Chapter 2! **

**I hope u like and i've tried to give this chapter a little more detail. Like one of my reviewers had asked. lol**

**Even though its not what i promised at the end of chapter one. lol. But i think this chapter focuses on kaname and yuki a little more. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**YPOV**

While yuki was leaving her day class she saw the non-emotional zero leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

_Wonder why zero-kun is just standing there?_

"What's up zero-kun?" Stopping in front of him.

"The headmaster wants to see you." He replied with no emotion and began walking.

Yuki stood there for a second confused and then followed him, almost running to keep up. Since zero had longer legs he had more leg distance than our short little yuki. Finally after basically running all the way they got to the headmasters private living area yuki and without warning yuki was attacked with an unbreakable hug from the headmaster. Yuki looked over at zero who had secretly slipped away over to the window before the headmaster had launched himself at yuki so as not to be caught in the trap.

_ZERO!! _

"Oh yuki how I've missed you!" Squeezing her tightly, making it hard for her breathe. "Kaname-kun has kept you away from your dear old man!"

"Ok…you can let go!" she said while trying to pull away from his grasp. "Let…GO!" pushing him off with her telekinetic powers.

The headmaster flew from the doorway to the front of his desk. Yuki turned away to try and catch her breath.

_THAT BASTARD ALMOST KILLED ME?! WHO HOLDS A GIRL THAT TIGHTLY ANYWAY?!_, she yelled to herself.

"Yuki-chan…why must you do this to your dear father?" he asked sadly while standing and fixing his glasses that were crooked. "I thought yuki-chan loved me? He began to whine like a little puppy.

**"WHY THE HELL WOULDN"T I?!" "YOU PRACTICALLY HAD ME IN A CHOKE HOLD YOU WEIRDO!"** turning around quickly to yell at him. "Anyway zero-kun said that you wanted to see me." "What for?" folding her arms across her chest and becoming serious again.

"Oh yes about that." "Let's see as you know zero is part of the disciplinary committee and he is the only one I have." While walking over to his chair and sitting down.

"Yea what about it?" with a confused look on her face.

"Well yuki since you rarely do anything…I was hoping that you would join him." He said with a cheerful smiling face.

"You want me to join the disciplinary committee?" she asked with a shocked face. "Why?"

"Well you are already a perfect so why not?" "Plus since you are a half-breed you can easily have the night class kept under control since they really don't like zero." Placing his pale hands lightly onto the desk and looking at yuki.

"I guess it would be helpful." "But to be honest the vampires of the night class don't really like me headmaster." "What do you think zero?" looking at him with innocent eyes. "Would you like my help?"

"I could really careless." Giving her the cold shoulder by looking out the window. "It's not like you can't fight or anything." "You'd probably be of some use." "Considering you're so tiny and all."

_**TINY?!** WHY YOU--?_

"Then it's settled then!" The headmaster jumped up with excitement. "Yuki starting tomorrow you will be living in the day class dorms and you will be on duty right after your classes."

"Right after my classes?!" "Living in the day class dorms?!" Yuki yelled out in shock. "Why?!"

"Well because that's when the day class students become very loud." The headmaster was now moving to the front of his desk and sat on its edge. "Also because I'm sure that they are all very scared of zero so I thought why not have a woman's touch in there to try and lighten the mood." Headmaster said calmly. "Don't you think so zero?"

Zero looked at him and then back out at the window. My guess is that he's watching the day class students gather outside the night class dorms.

"Alright…I'll start tomorrow." Yuki stated firmly. _Kaname- sempai isn't going to like this one bit. _

"Excellent." Said the headmaster. "You better leave before Kaname-kun gets worried."

"Oh CRAP!" yuki yelled while smacking her forehead. "Goodbye headmaster!" "I look forward to working with you zero-kun!" she yelled while running out the door.

"Just why exactly are you making her work with me headmaster?" zero asked while walking towards the door.

"Well as you know yuki hasn't really been trying to fit in with people in the night class, so I decided to have her be in the day class so she can make friends with the humans." The headmaster said with a little smile. "This will be the bridge between humans and vampires." "Yuki will make it happen."

"I have a bad feeling about that." Opening the door slowly.

"You only say that because you have a hatred for vampires zero…yuki is different…she will help me with my pacifism." Looking down with depression on his face. "I'm certain."

"Whatever." "Goodbye headmaster."

Zero walked out and closed the door behind him. While out in the hallway he leaned against the wall and grasped his chest in pain.

"Damn it." He said in a low voice filled with pain.

**KPOV**

Meanwhile in the Moon Dorm the vampires where feeling the dark presence of Kuran as he roamed the halls. Sending chills up everyone's spine with his cold glares and dark aura.

"You know whenever yuki isn't here he acts like this," Aido stated.

"Well she's not exactly that smart to realize how precious she is to Kaname-sama." Cain replied back. "Yuki is only a half breed and on top of that she really doesn't belong here."

"I'm going to Kaname-sama." Ruka said with jealousy in her voice.

"Ruka?" Cain and Aido asked confused.

As ruka was walking up stairs to kaname's room she saw Ichijou coming out and stopped at the last step. Watching as Ichijou made his way to her.

"I don't think you are the one he wants to see ruka." Ichijou said in a cold voice as he walked by her. "Night is falling and our classes are about to start…you should get ready."

_Kaname-sama…_ruka thought to herself sadly.

As all the night class students were preparing to leave yuki came running in out of breath. They all stared at her and then up at the stairs where Kaname was standing.

"Sorry I'm late!" she yelled while running through everyone and towards the stairs. "I had to talk to the headmaster." Making her way up the stairs to Kaname. "I'll get ready quickly."

"I'll wait for you." Kaname said as yuki ran pass him.

All the students looked at him in shock and so did yuki as she stopped at her room door.

"Kaname-sama I don't think that's necessary." Said Ichijou with a little laughter in his throat. "I'm sure yuki-chan can make it on her own."

"Yes Kaname-sama let's go." Ruka added.

Kaname turned his glare onto them. His eyes becoming as cold as ice. Eyes that made them all quiver in fear for trying to talk back to him with such courage. They all looked away in fear.

"I will be escorting yuki to class myself…you can all go." He said in a cold tone.

They all bowed and walked out the door. Kaname turned back at yuki who had already walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Kaname walked up the three stairs he had walked down from and went to her door and leaned against the wall near it. Letting out a sigh of relief that she didn't break her promise this time.

"Yuki are you almost done?" he asked through the door. "We're going to be late."

"Sorry Kaname-sempai…I'll be out in a second." "You didn't have to wait for me." She replied while putting on her shirt. "I could've walked there myself." Now placing her shoes on.

"And let you try and wander off again…I don't think so." "You promised that you would come tonight so I'm making sure you keep that promise." He stated firmly.

"Hai, hai." She said while walking out of her room.

Kaname stared at her with a gentle smile. He then grabbed her hand lightly and placed it on his arm.

"Shall we then…hime." He asked smiling.

"Yea." She replied.

**YPOV**

When they got to the class Kaname sat yuki next to him. Yuki looked at all the vampire's who were giving her disgusted looks. Also since she can't fully control her telekinesis she can hear their thoughts loudly. With each thought it made her head hurt a little. Their disgusting thoughts filled with such hate for her.

_Why does she receive special treatment? What does Kaname see in that child? What a disgusting half breed! I hope someday she gets kicked out! _

"Yuki?" Kaname said in a soft voice waking her out of her trance.

"Uh…hai." She replied with a small tremble in her voice. "I'm fine." She then said with a smiled on her face.

Kaname looked at her worried face and then quickly shot his eyes up at all the students sent them a death stare that made them look away quickly. He placed his hand on yuki's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Uh…kaname-semapi is something wrong?" she asked confused by his sudden action.

_Only focus on my thoughts…don't pay them any mind. I hate seeing you in pain and I can't do anything about it._ He said to her telepathically in such a soothing voice.

"Hai." Yuki replied blushing as she laid her head on the table. "I'll only focus on Kaname-sempai's thoughts."

_Good girl_

At the end of class Kaname had picked yuki up lightly and carried her back to the dorms.

"She is a very strong girl Kaname-sama." Seiren said to him as they walked up to his room.

"I know." He said in a low voice.

"If you wish it I will protect her as well." She stated while opening yuki room door for him.

Kaname walked in and placed yuki on her bed lightly and placed the covers over her.

"Why would I ask you to do that?" He asked while looking at yuki. "Yuki won't be in any harm's way while she remains in the night dorm."

"From what I hear around the school is that yuki has agreed to help Zero Kiryuu as a part of the Disciplinary Committee." She answered. "The headmaster asked her to do it today…yuki will be starting tomorrow…she will also be moved to the day dorms as well." She added.

Kaname continued to look at yuki and touched her soft smooth skin gently. He then stood up and walked out with seiren.

"Thank you seiren." He said in a cold voice as he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

In the darkness of his room Kaname looked at a picture of the headmaster, yuki and zero from when she was young.

_Zero Kiryuu…_

Without looking he grasped a knife and threw it at the picture. The knife stabbed the head of zero in the picture. Kaname looked out his window while licking the cut he got from the knife.

* * *

**Ok so i made that a romantic chapter...so i believe. **

**The next chapter will most likely take awhile. i'm trying to figure out how the story should progress. **

**Also its becoming difficult to get on my computer since my brother wants to start getting on. lol. **

**Anway give me some ideas how the story should progress and i'll take it into consideration and try it out. lol. **

**MEMBER REVIEW AND NO FLAMING!! **

**THANK YOU!!**


	3. Chapter 3 first day

**Hello! i have chapter 3 ready. **

**this chapter focuses on zero and yuki alittle more. srry for those who like kaname and yuki as a pair...lol. **

**REVIEW! NO FLAMMING!!**

**3. Chapter 3**

**YPOV**

On this bright sunny day we see our young yuki getting ready for her first day as part of the disciplinary committee and her new dorm in the day class.

"Man I fell asleep last night so I couldn't tell Kaname-sempai about it." She said in a disappointing tone. "This is going to be a long day."

Yuki got up slowly from her bed and grabbed her bag that was hanging on a chair near a desk. She then walked over to the door and cracked it open slowly and quietly as to not wake anyone. She poked her head out to make sure no one was out and walking around. Once she saw that the coast was clear she ran out and down the stair at her top speed, but was caught as soon as she hit the door by the sound of Ichijou's door closing.

_CRAP! _

"Yuki-chan?" "Where are you going?" he asked in a drowsy voice. "It's still day time." Wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah…umm…I have to go talk to the headmaster." "Please go back to sleep Ichijou-sempai." Yuki said with a light giggle.

"I see…make sure you come back for your night class please." He said while walking back into his room and closing the door.

When she saw he had closed his door she let out a sigh of relief and walked out. The sun shined brightly on her and she wasn't completely used to it yet. As she got closer to the day dorms she saw zero waiting for her again. He was dressed in his day class uniform.

"Hey zero-kun…are you ready for today?" She asked trying to make small talk before everyone crowded the area. "I'm really looking forward to today."

"You know yuki you don't have to be so damn formal with me." He stated in a stern voice. "We've known each other for awhile so it's ok to be yourself."

"But zero-kun has always been mean to me whenever I try to say something to him." She began to whine.

"Forget it…come on the classes are starting." He said while walking away.

_If you wanted me to treat you like how I used to when we were kids then you should've said so. _

Yuki ran after him trying to keep up.

"Zero-kun wait up!" she yelled. "You're practically running!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" "I'm walking!" he yelled back. "You're just too slow!"

"Zero-kun!" she yelled in a whiney voice.

When they finally reached the class the bell had rang. As they walked in the teacher looked at them without any anger or surprise that they were late.

"Kiryuu…Cross…you're staying after." The teacher said.

"Hai." They both replied while taking their seats.

As yuki sat down a girl with short blonde hair began to laugh lightly so as not to be heard by the teacher. Yuki glanced over at her with confusion as to why she was laughing.

"You know yuki-chan if you want free time with zero you should try to do it after class." She amused.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YORI-CHAN!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her and began to laugh. Yuki sat back down in embarrassment.

"Cross please keep yourself calm while in class." The teacher asked.

"Hai." She answered.

"Gomen I got you in trouble." Said Yori.

"It's ok…I'm used to being in trouble." Yuki replied with little effort.

"I heard you were switching over to the day dorms…is it true?" asked yori.

"Yea…I am." "I'm also part of the Disciplinary Committee with zero." She answered.

"Is that why you two were late?" yori asked wanting to know more.

"Kind of." "Yori-chan I'm going to sleep can you take notes for me so I can copy them later?" yuki pleaded.

"Sure…it seems zero had the same idea he's out too." She said.

Yuki didn't answer back. She laid her head down on the hard table and drifted off to sleep.

**KPOV**

During this time of sunlight. Kaname sat in his dim room lying on his lounge chair. Ichijou sitting at his desk reading over documents and letters.

"Kaname-sama you have a letter from the council." Ichijou said breaking the silence.

Kaname didn't answer he kept staring out in space. Ichijou could sense that his mind was elsewhere so he gathered the courage and stood up and placed the letter in kaname's face to try and get his attention.

"Kaname-sama are you listening?" he asked in a stern voice.

Kaname looked up at him and then at the letter. He slowly sat himself up and took the letter from Ichijou's hand and ripped it up. Ichijou looked at him in disbelief and shock.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Ichijou I don't wish to read anything from the council." "They are still just asking me to join them and I don't wish to." He said while lying back down.

"Yes but Kaname-sama…ah never mind…are you worried about yuki-chan?"

Kaname didn't answer. When Ichijou saw he was getting nowhere with this conversation he gathered his stuff and left.

_Keeping secrets is the only thing that has changed about you yuki. Why? _

As Ichijou walked out he saw ruka again standing at kaname's door. He shook his head and walked by her.

**YPOV**

"Yuki-chan." "Yuki wake up class is over." "Don't you and zero have to go out and watch the students?" Yori said while shaking her to wake up.

"Ugh…yea." Yuki said while sitting up and stretching. "Zero let's…."

When yuki turned behind her she didn't see zero. She began looking around the empty classroom.

"Yuki-chan zero left already." "He told me to wake you and for you to meet him outside."

Yuki jumped up and ran out the door at top speed.

_Oh man my first day as part of the disciplinary committee and I over sleep. Oh man!!_

When yuki got outside she saw the crowd of girls outside gathering to see the night class students walk out to their classes. Before she could move to try and block them zero grabbed her shoulder and handed her a small object.

"What is this?" she looked up at him confused.

"It's the Artemis Rod…it'll protect you from them." He replied.

"Wait…doesn't this thing repel vampire's?" "Won't I be repelled too?" she asked with caution.

"No…the headmaster made it so it won't affect a half breed such as yourself." He replied. "Come on." While patting her head.

Yuki smiled gently and then followed after him. When she got to the front of the crowd and spread her hands out to block them.

"Umm please everyone calm down and go back to your dorms!" "This is a direct order from the disciplinary committee and the headmaster!" she began to yell.

"We just want a picture!" "Let us through!" Move out the way Cross!" they all yelled.

"Please stand back!" She said in a struggling voice trying to force them back. "Please!"

When she said that the dorms of the night dorm had opened and the night class made their way out. Yuki kept her eyes on the crowd as the night class walked by. Even though she wasn't looking she could feel the cold stares coming from them and the hate in their thoughts. She even felt kaname's presence within their group.

"_Stay calm…I have to stay calm." She kept repeating to herself. _

Losing her concentration of the crowd they pushed through her and knocked her down. Yuki covered herself to keep herself safe from their trampling feet but then felt someone picking her up. When she opened her eyes she saw zero holding her in his arms.

_Zero…_

"You know you are a real hand full." He said while putting her down. "EVERYONE RETURN TO THEIR DORMS NOW BEFORE I GET MEAN!!" he yelled.

When they heard his yell and felt his cold evil aura they all backed down and retreated to their dorms. Zero looked at the sad yuki looking at the backs of the night class. Zero placed his hand on her head and pulled her to him to cover her face.

"Zero?"

"Don't let them see that they hurt you." "That's what makes them feel superior." "Don't show a sign of weakness yuki…I'm here so don't…"

"Zero…they were saying real mean things…all of them." "I could hear them all." "Man this is embarrassing." Squeezing the side of his shirt.

Zero looked at yuki's crying face and then at the night class. While looking he saw the cold glare of Kaname looking at them and then he went inside. Zero looked down at yuki again and picked her up.

"Zero!" "What the hell?!" she said in shock.

"Your head hurts whenever that happens right?" "I still remember." He said with a light smile. "Let's go…you need to lay down."

Yuki looked up at zero blushing a little and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat so calmly and the warmth of his touch.

_Thank you zero._

* * *

_ok so what u all think? _

_Review. No flamming. tell me what u want to see more of. thank u. _


	4. Chapter 4 the change pt1

**Alright chapter 4**

**so who here hated chapter 3 (well for those who don't support yuki and zero) lol**

**welll...anyway review. no flamming...you hateful people who love to flame. lol**

**to the rest ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**KPOV**

"Headmaster may I come in?" Kaname asked with light knock.

"Of course." The headmaster replied from inside.

Kaname walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. The look in his eyes was filled with loneliness and confusion. The headmaster grinned a little at this expression as Kaname walked forward and stopped in front of his desk.

"I take it you are here to discuss yuki's separation from you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why wasn't I told about this headmaster? He replied with question.

"Kaname-kun I am only furthering my pacifism." "With yuki's help I can make it work."

"So you are using yuki is that it?" Kaname began to get angry.

"Uhh…no!" "She's my daughter for god sakes!" he yelled. "I'm only trying to tell you that yuki is going to help a lot…especially with zero." He stated calmly.

Kaname pulled back his anger and smiled at what the headmaster had said.

"That's right…zero was bitten by that woman." "Does yuki know?" he asked.

"No she doesn't." "I pray that zero's time isn't near yet."

"Headmaster you know as well as I do that zero's time of change is coming quickly." "Why would you allow yuki to be near someone so unstable?!"

"Because… yuki might be able to save him Kaname-kun."

"What?"

"Yuki and zero have known each other since they were children…if yuki saw that zero was ever in pain she would do all she can to help him." "Yuki isn't a cold hearted monster like some vampire's." "Yuki-chan is kind and she cares a lot about what other people say and do." "That is why I partnered her with zero…so when his time of change approaches she will be there to help him in any way possible." Explained the headmaster.

"I hope you are right headmaster." Kaname agreed.

**YPOV**

After their classes yuki and zero are seen standing on a balcony watching the students below gather. Hearing all their thoughts and loud voices at the same time yuki felt her head spinning.

"Oi…are you alright?" zero asked snapping her out of her dizziness.

"Yup I'm all good!" "Shall we start heading down zero-kun?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea let—"

Zero stopped mid-sentence from a sharp pain in his chest and leaned over to the wall. Yuki looked at him with concern and ran over to see if he was alright. Zero grabbed her arm tightly not letting up on his grip.

"Z-zero-kun release my arm will ya?" "What's wrong with you?" she asked in a scared voice. "Zero?" "Zero!"

Zero's eyes widened as he was brought back to reality. Hearing yuki's worried voice pulled him out of his painful trance. Slowly he released his tight grip on yuki's arm and pushed her away.

"Zero are you ok?" she asked with concern while rubbing her arm. "You don't look so good." "Maybe you should skip out for today and get some rest."

"I'm fine yuki." "Let's go."

Zero, with one jumped, leaped off of the balcony and down into the crowd of girls. Yuki shrugged and followed after him. When she got into the front of the crowd she saw the night class making their way out.

"Oh boy…alright everyone step back please!" "Move back so they can get through!"

_Move out of the way cross! We just want a picture! Who does she think she is?! I think she is secretly jealous of us and wants to keep them to herself! She's such a loser! _

As their thoughts got louder once again yuki became unstable and tried to cover her ears.

"I can't take it anymore…" she whispered to herself.

Yuki's legs began to shake and she felt herself falling back but as she fell she felt the chest of someone on her back. Someone's cold hands were holding her from falling. As she looked up to see who this figure was she saw it was Kaname looking at her with concerned eyes. _Kaname_ her lips had formed the name of someone who seemed so distant to her.

_My poor little yuki. Didn't I tell you to focus only on my thoughts when I am near? _

"Gomen…Kaname-sempai." She answered in a low voice as everything began to fade.

When Kaname saw she was unconscious he looked over at zero with cold eyes. Zero looked back him and then gave everyone an evil glare to make them back off as he walked over to Kaname and yuki. Zero held his hands out for Kaname to give yuki to him. Kaname did so in a stubborn sort of way. He slowly released her from his hold and into zero's arms (not wanting to of course).

"You should learn to keep a closer watch on her Kiryuu…yuki's mind is very fragile." He told him while walking away.

Zero let out a low growl and then walked away. When yuki came to she saw the headmaster sitting next to her asleep. She sat up slowly and looked around for zero or Kaname.

_Damn…it's late. What the hell happened today? Oh yea…I began to get light headed and then Kaname-sempai caught me and then…oh no._

Yuki got out of the bed and ran out the door. As she stood in the dark silent hall way she saw a figure stumbling around and turning the corner. With determination she followed quietly, her bare feet lightly hitting the cold floor as she walked along the wall. When the figure finally stopped yuki slowly came to a stop hiding behind the corner.

_Looks like he stopped. With my vampire eyes I should be able to see who it is. _

Yuki took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were bright red and she peaked around the corner to see it was zero gasping for air and holding his chest in pain.

"Zero-kun is that you?" she asked while walking out to him. "Uh…I'm sorry about what happened today." "I guess I should really learn to control myself uh? She said with little giggles in between her words.

"Yuki…" he whispered.

"Zero-kun?"

Zero grabbed yuki and pulled her close to him. His strength was much stronger than hers.

"Zero-kun what are you doing?!" "Let go!" she yelled in a whisper while struggling to break free. "Zero-kun!"

**KPOV**

Kaname walked into the room where yuki was sleeping to see the headmaster asleep.

"Headmaster." He said in a low cold tone.

The headmaster opened his eyes and turned slowly to Kaname.

"Oh Kaname-kun it's you." "Yuki is still asleep."

"No headmaster yuki isn't in here." "She left you to sleep it would seem." Kaname said.

The headmaster turned back to the bed and then let out a gasp of shock. He stared at the empty bed where yuki was laying.

"Where did she go?" the headmaster whined.

"I don't know…but headmaster Kiryuu's time is near." "I pray that your stupidity has not put yuki into danger."

"Kaname-kun."

**YPOV**

"Zero-kun!" "Let me go please!" "What's wrong with you?!"

"Yuk…" He whispered against her neck.

Yuki closed her eyes when he did that. She was too weak from her previous even to use her telekinetic powers to push him off. Zero licked her neck lightly.

"Zero-kun?" She asked in a struggle.

Zero smiled and then opened his mouth widely to reveal his fangs and bit into yuki's neck. Yuki was shocked and scared. Memories of a level E vampire flashed into her head and she let out a loud scream. Tears of pain ran down her face as zero mercilessly drank her blood.

"Help…someone." Her voice so low. "Help."

**KPOV**

Kaname stood in shock as the smell of blood filled the air. If was also familiar to him.

"I smell blood!" he said as he ran out.

"Wait Kaname-kun!" he stood up as he left.

_Please don't let it be you yuki! Please! _

As he reached the end of the trail up the stairs he saw yuki struggling to push zero off of her. The smell of blood strong around them. Kaname's eyes turned bright red as his composure was lost when he saw this scene.

"Kaname…sempai…." Yuki whispered in fear.

* * *

so what do you think kaname will do? lol

also sometime in the near future things that you've never heard of might happen. that is because i have read farther on the internet lol.

please review


	5. Chapter 5 the change pt 2

**Alright. this is chapter 5**

**i think it makes no sense. lol.**

**but i was really exhausted today so i just put watever. tell me how you feel about it**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**KYZPOV**

Kaname looked on at zero as he was mercilessly devouring yuki. Yuki's were closed and she was gripping zero's shoulder in pain.

"Yuki!" Kaname yelled out.

Zero hearing his voice pulled himself from yuki and stumbled back to the wall.

"Yuki…" he said in a scared voice. "What did I…?"

Zero looked at his blood stained hands not knowing what was going on only that he had hurt yuki. Yuki fell back and into kaname's arms. As she slowly came to again she saw zero against the wall scared and Kaname ready to pounce for doing what he did. When she saw this it brought back memories of her past when she saw Kaname with his own hands kill the level E vampire that was going to kill her.

"No Kaname-sempai!" she said pulling herself up and standing in front of zero.

"Yuki…" Kaname said softly as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Don't…kill…zero…"

Yuki fell unconscious again and into zero's arms. Zero looked at the blood covered yuki with helpless eyes.

"Yuki…"

"You devoured her mercilessly Kiryuu." Kaname said while taking yuki from him. "Was her blood so delicious that you couldn't resist?"

"Kaname-kun?!" the headmaster said running up the stairs.

"Headmaster." Kaname said while walking by him.

"I understand." The headmaster agreed.

**KYPOV**

Kaname carried yuki's unconscious body to the headmaster private quarters and sat her down on the bed.

_Yuki…my poor yuki. _

"Don't talk like that Kaname-sempai." Yuki said in a drowsy voice.

Yuki opened her eyes slowly with a smile creeping over her face. Kaname gave her a sad expression and pulled her to him tightly. His embrace was the embrace of a vampire…unbreakable. Kaname loved yuki so much and to see her be drunk from the lips of a person such as zero made him highly upset. Yuki could hear the dark and vulgar words from his mind flowing into her.

"Kaname-sempai I'm fine." "You can let me go."

"Yuki…I'm sorry." He said in a low voice near her ear. "I'm so sorry yuki."

"I'm fine…I'm a half breed remember?" She said without care. "Besides zero was just scared."

When she said that Kaname let out a low sigh. He looked into her black eyes with his gentle ones and then softly kissed his forehead. Yuki blushed when he did this.

_Kaname-sempai was this worried about me? I'm happy. _

"Yuki are you alright?" the headmaster said while coming in.

"Headmaster." "I'm fine." "I guess it caught me by surprise."

"That's good to hear yuki." "Kaname-kun you should go the others are beginning to act up due to the smell of blood." The headmaster warned him.

"Of course."

Kaname stood up and walked out of the room. When he had left yuki let out a sigh of relief and lied back down on the bed due to the dizziness of her head. The headmaster sat down next to her and rubbed her head gently.

"I'm sorry you had to see that yuki." "I should've told you about zero." He said in a sorry tone.

"That's right you should've." She said while covering her face with her hands.

"Yuki…"

"If you were to tell me sooner then I could've helped him." "I could've given him my blood without any hesitation." "I care about zero because we've been childhood friends for so long." 

"He's like a big brother to me." "To see him suffer and not know what is wrong…it…hurts a lot." She said while fading out.

"I'm sorry yuki…go ahead and rest." "Goodnight."

_Zero…I want to help zero._

**KPOV**

Kaname walked back into the classroom where the other vampires where becoming unstable due to the smell of blood in the air.

"Kaname-sama what happened?!" Aido asked.

"Whose blood was spilt?" Kain added.

Kaname took his seat ignoring their questions and then Ichijou came up to him and placed his hands on the desk.

"Was it yuki-chan?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes." "It would seem that Kiryuu is one of us." "Yuki had followed him thinking he was someone else and she was fed on mercilessly." He choked out as if it disgusted him to say it.

"How is she?" Ichijou continued.

"She is resting now." "He took a lot out of her." "On top of that she had suffered from a headache so she was unable to use her vampire ability to push him off."

"I see." "Kaname-sama are you ok?" he asked worried.

Kaname sat in silence for the duration of his class. Everyone looking at him with concern. When class was over he walked about before anyone but was stopped when he felt the touch of someone grabbing his arm.

"Ruka?" he looked confused.

"May I come with you Kaname-sama?"

Kaname looked at ruka with cold eyes and removed her hand from his arm. Ruka took a step back with depression written on her face.

"Why her?" she asked in a low voice.

Kaname looked at her questionably. The cold wind blowing his dark black hair in front of his face.

"Why that girl?!" she practically yelled. "Why have you chosen her instead of me?!" "Why?!"

Kaname looked at her and placed his hand on her face to lift it up. He then felt a familiar presence and saw yuki far away in the distance staring at them. Her eyes showed jealousness and depression. Kaname removed his hand and walked towards yuki with his arms opened wide.

_Yuki._

"Stay away!" she yelled while using her telekinesis to hold him back.

"Yuki what's wrong?" he said in a calm voice. "Yuki please remove your force field."

"Liar!" "You all knew about zero and didn't tell me!" she yelled.

Yuki ran away from him and into the night. Kaname stood motionless as he watched yuki run off.

_Yuki? _

"Ngh…this is your fault Zero Kiryuu." Kaname said in a low evil voice.

**ZPOV**

Zero sat in his dark room and looked off into space. His mind filled with thoughts of yuki and what he did to her.

_Yuki…I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself and I hurt you. The one person I didn't want to hurt. DAMNIT! _

Zero slammed his hand against the wall and made a loud thumb noise. He clenched his fist and began to shake. Tears slowly began to come over his black eyes.

_Yuki…forgive me. _

**YPOV**

Yuki has made her way to the town where she helped that little girl. Seeing her now wouldn't be so bad. She walked into the store where she and her father were working. Opening the door and looking in to see everyone so happy.

"Big sister?" the girl asked curious. "What are you doing here?

"Sorry." "Do you mind if I stay for awhile." "I kinda had a bad encounter and I needed to get away." Yuki said with a light laugh in her words.

"Of course." The girl said happily. "Come on I'll get you something warm to drink." While pulling yuki to a seat.

Yuki looked around and saw how things had been working out great for them since her last visit. The girl's father was taking great care of her and the shop.

"Dad this is my friends Yuki Cross." The girl told her father.

"Oh so this is the girl that got that vampire." He said while walking over to yuki with a cup of tea.

"Please don't make me sound so heroic." Yuki said while blushing. "I was just really upset at what he did." She admitted.

"Oh but you save my little Maria." He said happily.

"Yea but I couldn't save your wife." Yuki said regretfully.

There was a moment of silence once she said that.

"There is nothing that can be done about that." The man started. "My wife would've wanted Maria to be safe and out of harm's way." Thanks to you yuki-chan." He added on with a smile.

"You know now that I think about it." "I never knew your name was Maria." Yuki said with laughter.

The shop filled with laughter after that. Later on yuki and Maria were lying asleep in Maria's room. Yuki lie awake looking out at the clear night sky.

_I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen once I return. I just hope that Kaname-sempai and zero-kun won't be involved in it. _

With that said yuki drifted off to sleep. Her mind clouded with confusion of what had happened. Her nightmare's of her past haunting her strongly.

**Alright how was it?**

**Review and chapter 6 will be up soon. if i ever get a break from scool.**


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

**alright took me sometime to figure out how to get this started and stuff. to be honest its becoming harder and harder to figure out how to make new**

**chapters. Need some help guys. give me some ideas. lol. anyway enoug of the mushy stuff and sob story. **

**lol.**

**Review and no flamming!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**YPOV**

The next morning yuki woke up to the bright sun shining down on her face. She could feel the warmth of it from her bed and smiled softly to it. She stretched out under her blankets and then stood up.

"I guess I should head back. I left without a reason and I'm sure the headmaster is worried." She said staring out at the town. "Right! No time for this! I have to go back and set things straight!" She yelled to herself.

Yuki rushed over to her clothes that were hanging neatly on a wooden chair and began to dress herself when Maria came in.

"Oh I'm sorry yuki I thought you were still asleep." She said while closing the door.

"It's ok. I just woke up." Yuki said with a smile.

"I guess you're going back to your school right?" Maria asked sadly.

Yuki walked over to her slowly and placed her hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be back. I have something's I have to straighten out, but I'll come back to visit. I promise." Yuki said smiling.

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yup."

Maria ran into yuki's arms and held her tightly.

"I'll hold you to that Yuki Cross."

"Yea…thanks…now loosen the grip your killing me." Yuki said with little air.

"Oh sorry about that." Maria said while letting her go.

After a great breakfast yuki bid her farewells to Maria and her father and ran off. As she ran thoughts of what she should say to zero and Kaname ran through her head. She wouldn't know how to react in front of them when she sees them. No doubt zero is most likely locked up in his room and Kaname…well I guess I'll just have to see.

**ZPOV**

"Yuki ran away from the academy because of what happened?" I asked the headmaster in confusion and disbelief.

"Yes. She left a note on my desk saying that she needed to be away from the academy for awhile." He explained.

"I guess this is my fault right?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

The headmaster stared at him intensely and then stood up and looked out of his window.

"Do you think that it is your fault zero?" He asked.

"What? Of course it is! I let the vampire side of me attack yuki!" I yelled out. "I can't forgive myself for doing that!"

The headmaster turned to face him. His eyes went from gentle to seriousness.

"If that is what you believe but maybe you should ask yuki what she thinks?" He said while moving away from the window.

"Ask yuki? How? You said she ran away." I asked confused.

"Well I guess she just needed one day to cool off. She has returned and is walking through the main gate as we speak." He answered happily.

I walked over to the window and there she was. Her short dark hair blowing in the wind while her eyes seemed sadden and scared to be back.

"You better go catch up to her before she goes to class without you zero-kun." The headmaster encouraged.

I lowered my head and made my way towards the door and out of it.

"Oh boy…that zero can be quite unsure of himself sometimes." The headmaster said laughing.

**YPOV**

"Everything looks clear. I guess I was worried for nothing." I said laughing to myself.

"Yuki!" zero called out.

I turned quickly to face him. Not knowing whether to smile or not. He must've seen my from the headmasters window and ran all the way done here, he was out of breath and sweating a little.

"Hey zero-kun! How ya been? Sorry I left without saying anything. I just had to go check on a friend of mine that lives in town." I said lying through my teeth.

Zero let out a sigh and then grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"Wait! Zero what the hell are you doing?! I yelled.

He didn't answer and just kept pulling me until we got into the school and he slammed me into the wall.

"Zero?" I asked scared.

"Yuki…I'm sorry. Please…forgive me. Forgive me yuki!" I could hear the sorrow in his voice and the wanting of my forgiveness.

"…I forgive you. I forgive you zero, so don't make such a face."I assured him while patting his back lightly.

Zero looked at my face to see if I was telling the truth and I reassured him again with a nod of yes.

"But…NO MORE LIES!" I said while grabbing his face. "I WANT YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I added.

"Yuki…"

"I forgive you so don't lie to me anymore. We are good friends and we can't keep secrets from each other. You had me scared for a minute. When you suddenly bit into me I thought that you were a Level E vampire." I began to explain my feelings. "I really don't know about your past Zero but if it helps I'll help you through your change. Besides us outcasts have to stick together, right?"

I gave zero a smile and he released his tight grip from my shoulders.

"Yuki…thank you."

"No problem…come on we'll be late for our job." I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

**KPOV**

"Yuki-chan has returned Kaname-sama." Kain reported.

"Yea she's outside with Kiryuu-kun standing guard." Ichijou added.

I looked away from them and out of my window to see her. She was standing there with him guarding the outside of our dorms. Rage consumed me when I saw this. Yuki was mine and mine alone.

"Kaname-sama…are you ready?" Seiren asked while walking into the room.

I looked up at her and stood up and walked toward the door.

"Let's go shall we?" I asked.

When we got outside yuki kept her eyes ahead. She didn't look at me at all. The only way I could get her attention was this.

"_Yuki." _I whispered softly into her mind. _"Meet me in the garden of the school tonight. I will be waiting for you yuki." _I whispered more.

I could tell she heard. Her heartbeat began to beat faster, which let me know that she was blushing.

"Kaname-sama we're going to be late." Ichijou whispered near me.

"Ah yes I'm coming." I replied.

**YPOV**

Kaname-sempai talked to me but I had no choice but to ignore him. I don't know what to say. He said to meet him in the school garden. What should I do?

"Yuki." Zero called my name.

"Yes." I answered seeing him walking towards the day dorms.

"I'm heading back are you coming? He asked.

"Uh…umm…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

Zero looked into my eyes. His seeing through mine and knowing the truth.

"Go to him yuki. You really need to tell him how you really feel." He admitted to me while smiling.

"Zero-kun."

"Besides we are like family. If he hurts you I'll kill him." He said while walking away.

I nodded and made my way to the school garden while night was slowly approaching. When I got there he was there with seiren close by watching him.

"Yuki." He said my name softly.

"Kaname-sempai I would like to talk to you about what happened." I began this cruel and torturing conversation.

"Yes yuki?" Kaname said while sitting down on a stone bench.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. My hands shaking and my heart beating quickly. His hypnotizing eyes making it hard for me to speak.

"K-Kaname-sempai I would like to explain my actions the other day. I didn't mean to get upset with you. It's just that I was j-j…" the last words of my sentence came out in a stutter.

"Jealous?" he finished the words.

"Uh…yes." "Umm…please forgive me." I begged.

"Yuki. It is ok to be jealous." He said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Kaname?" I questioned as he now stood up in front of me. His eyes gazing into mine.

"Yuki…I am sorry but I too get jealous. Whenever I see you with zero I do. He can be with you in the day time and night but I can only be with you at night." He said to me.

"Kaname-semapi…but what about ruka-sempai? She love kana-"And like that my words had stopped as his cold soft lips touched mine gently. _Kaname-sempai is kissing me? _Was all I could think about? When he pulled away lightly he placed his hand on my face and pulled me tightly into his vampire grasp.

"Yuki…I don't care about other people. You are the only one I care about. No one else. I love you. Only you yuki." He stated.

* * *

**so what ya think? lol. had to have yuki forgive kaname. lol. **

**and for the question about the punishment in 1.1. it was a sensual punishment. using his vampire abilities to get her sensually excited lol basically make her yearn for blood. lol. u know how vampires are. lol. **

**Review! No flamming!**


	7. Chapter 7 voices

_Ello mates! well here it is chapter 7! I finally made it lol. _

_Just to for warn you mates i'm gettin pretty close to ending it i believe...i don't know yet. lol. Gots alot of other stories in mind. _

_Anyway ENJOY! _

_Review no flamming! _

* * *

Chapter 7

**YPOV**

After that happened Kaname-sempai had seiren walk me back to the day dorms. It was very embarrassing to be seen flustered like this by all the girls. The looks on their faces and their thoughts were all drilled into my mind. Maybe a good night's sleep will calm me down.

Yuki climbed in to her bed and laid her head down. When her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

That night I thought I would be calm but I was wrong. In my dreams the peaceful place that I would remember turned into a nightmare. I had become a killing machine. I killed humans and vampire alike and all for the sake of blood. I could feel the rage in my heart and the desire for more blood rising. Suddenly I found myself out of my dream standing up. My body was moving uncontrollably.

Yuki walked out of her dorm room. She didn't make a sound as she stumbled around in the dark hallway. Her eyes were bright red.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Was I still dreaming? My body took me towards the boy's side of the day dorms and I saw zero coming out of the master private quarters.

_ZERO!_

Zero looked into the shadows and saw yuki standing there watching him.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" he asked while walking toward me.

_Zero stay away! I can't control my movements! _

"Yuki what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he questioned as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yuki?"

Soon after everything went black. My body moved freely and grasped zero's neck tightly.

"Yuki!" he yelled. "What are you doing?!"

I couldn't stop myself. This side of me was scary. I'm scared!

_Yuki…_

A voice in the distance called me. I knew this voice…it was Kaname-sempai. Kaname-sempai called me from out of the darkness. His voice was so sweet and heavenly that I found myself coming back. I finally gained consciousness.

"Zero?" I asked confused while releasing him.

He coughed and grasped his neck. And then looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Yuki are you back to normal?"

"Zero…what happened to me? Why am I out here?"

"You don't remember what you did yuki?" he asked while gaining back his breath.

"I remember being in darkness and then…Kaname-sempai called me back." I explained the horrifying experience.

Zero looked at me with worrisome eyes and then grabbed my arm to pull me to him. His grasp was holding me tightly.

"It's ok yuki. Just go back to sleep." He side gently while letting me go and walking away. "Good night."

Zero went back to his room and I was left alone in the dark again. Something that I didn't really want. Especially when I began to start hearing voices. Not just a low quiet voice a very loud voice that was unfamiliar to me.

_**Kill him! You had the perfect chance to kill him! Do it! **_

"_No, no, no….NO!"_ I yelled while falling to me knees.

After that I went into the headmaster's quarters and lied down on the spare bed. Hopefully I can sleep peacefully in his room.

The next morning my head felt like it just had construction done on it or is still in the process of construction. Just the slightest noise made it feel worse.

"Yuki-chan is you ok?" the headmaster said in a low tone.

I looked up at him. Not know how to really explain why I was in his room or how I was feeling.

"Headmaster can I please not go to class today? I don't feel well." I explained.

"If that's what you want yuki. I will tell the teachers." He said while walking over to his desk.

"Ah…but I'll do my job tonight!" I yelled.

"Ok yuki." He agreed.

**KPOV**

"Kaname-sama last night yuki-chan was being quiet loud." Ichijou came barging into my room.

sigh "I know Ichijou. Something is going wrong with yuki." I explained to him calmly.

"Something is wrong with her? What?" he asked.

"I don't know but I do know that someone is trying to manipulate her mind." I explained with irritation in my voice.

"Manipulate her mind? But yuki-chan said that she could control it."

"Not fully. She still has a problem with it. It would seem that only my voice can calm her mind when it becomes crowded."

"But Kaname-sama who would want to manipulate yuki…she's just a half-breed?" he asked with curiosity.

I sighed with irritation yet again and then sat up from my lounge chair and walked over to the window.

"Someone who knows about her past." I stated. _"Someone other than me." _

"Yuki-chan's past?" he asked with shock. "How horrible!"

"Ichijou I will need you to summon the council members of our families. I think it's time I did some research." I ordered while walking towards the door. _I will not let anyone harm her…not again! _

**YPOV**

Later that night I and zero sat out in front of the night class dorm on patrol. My head was still hurting but not as much as it was before. That was voice was now low and almost faint but still clear for me to hear. Zero seemed tense around me as well. His arms were tightly folded over his chest and he didn't make eye contact with me at all. Man…total silence really sucks!

_I should say something! Yea! _

"So uh…zero nice weather today right?" I began with a little laugh in my voice.

"Hmm…"

_Hmm?! That jerk he's ignoring me on purpose! But I shall not give up! _

"Ah…zero um…the day class kids aren't making a fuss tonight I guess."

"Hmm…"

_That does it! _

Suddenly without warning zero pulled out his gun and pointed it behind us. I turned and saw two shadowy figures with red eyes. They were grinning at us like we were food to them. Vampires.

"Zero!"

"I knew I smelt something foul." He said sarcastically.

"Food….give us food!"

I stepped back with caution and prepared myself for a fight.

"Yuki…can you handle the one on my left?" zero asked me.

_Oh now he wants to talk?_

"Of course I can! Bring it on you lowlife bottom feeders!" I taunted.

Of course me and my big mouth. The one on his left came at me with full force and launched me into a wall.

"Yuki!" zero cried out.

"Damn…that caught me off guard! You bastard! You'll pay for that!" I yelled while charging at him.

I bit into my thumb and let my blood fly into the air and take the form of a sword. With my speed I caught it and then came flying down with major force to slice him in half but unexpectedly I missed.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Yuki you are mine!" he screeched.

He leapt into the air and within a second had his claw in my shoulder. I looked over at zero who was finishing off his target. With one shot in the head he killed him. But me I was pinned to the ground.

_**Yuki!**_

That voice! Not again!

_**You have the power yuki so finish him! Devour him like he is nothing but fodder! Do it! **_

Unlike last time it was stronger and more intriguing. I couldn't resist and allowed my vampire instincts to take control of me completely. I could feel my heart racing faster and my body becoming hot like my blood was on fire.

**ZPOV**

After I shot my target I saw yuki was having trouble. I had to help her I knew that but as I was about to make my way to her I saw something happening to her. She was changing into something totally different. Her eyes became bright red and her nail grew long like claws. Yuki was becoming a level E vampire.

"Yuki!"

**KPOV**

"Why have you summoned us Kaname-sama?" one of the council members asked.

"I have something to ask concerning my aunt Shizuka Hiou."

"Why would you speak of your aunt in that tone Kaname-sama?" they asked with disappointment.

"Because…she is going after something that is very precious to me. She is trying to reawaken Yuki's memories."

**YPOV**

My blood is on fire! I need something to calm it! Please someone stop this fire burning inside me!

_Kaname-sempai! Kaname!!_

Well wat did ya think? Pretty exciting huh? well chapter 8 will be up soon.

review and no flamming!


	8. Chapter 8 runaway

Alright so here's chapter 8. lol.

lol. pretty confusing. lol. but i'm losing some thoughts lol. trying to make up for the fact that i haven't been updating on this. lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

8. Chapter 8

**YPOV**

Like wildfire spreading through my veins I could feel my blood burning. My entire body was changing.

"_**Yes yuki! Keep devouring the hate within you!" **_

"_Hate?" _

"_**Remember your past! The hate you felt when you killed humans and vampires!" **_

Images came rushing through my head. Images of unknown people. Red eyes following my every move.

Flashback: 

"_Yuki-sama! Run! Hurry!" _

"_I can't?? is still in there!" _

"_Ah Yuki-sama!" _

"_?? Where are you? "Please tell me where you are!" _

"_I won't let you use yuki anymore. I am taking her away from all of this." _

_It was a big fire. The vampire hunters came out of nowhere and attacked us. Everyone was in panic and didn't know what to do. My guardian tried to protect me but for some reason I didn't want to go…I didn't want to leave him. The man who said that he would never leave my side and who said that he would always love me…that man was…._

Flashback ends: 

When I came to the vampire was dead and I was lying in a bed in a room that wasn't mine. As I sat up my head began to throb everything felt dizzy and I found myself lying back down. Suddenly the door opened and he came in.

"Kaname…" I said in a low voice.

"Yuki are you ok?" he asked while kneeling next to me.

"Yea…what happened?"

"You were attacked by a vampire. Zero tried to save you but the vampire was too strong for him and knocked his bloody rose gun out of his hand. You seemed like you were in a trance when I appeared so I killed the vampire." He explained.

"I see."

"Yuki what happened to you?"

I looked up at him with shameful eyes. I was still upset at the fact that I, the one who was a half-breed vampire and had dealt with things like this with no problem, was beaten so easily. I felt like a human right about now.

"I don't know."

Kaname's eyes became sentimental and that's what I hated the most. I caused him trouble without meaning to. He must be only showing me pity because I'm so weak.

"Yuki I'm so glad you weren't hurt." He said while pulling me to him.

"Kaname?"

"I was really worried. After I destroyed the vampire I saw you collapse and you wouldn't wake no matter how many times I called out to you. I thought that I had lost you." He told me what had happened while squeezing tightly.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say to him.

"Yuki please be more careful next time. And use the Artemis rod please. It can protect you more than your powers. I'll leave you to rest now." He said while letting me go and heading to the door.

"Thank you Kaname."

"Rest." He ordered while closing the door.

When he left I began to get this feeling. A feeling of sickness and hate gathering around in my body. It was like something was making me become like this. And then the images…the hallucinations of blood on the wall began to appear. It was frightening. I was scared.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I asked myself.

**KPOV**

Upon arriving at the council courthouse I addressed the council about my aunt who had long ago fled and never returned. Shizuka Hiou a very beautiful pureblood yet rotten to the core.

"Why would you believe that your aunt has come back to do such a thing Kaname-sama?" they all questioned me.

"Because yuki is also very precious to her. Yuki's blood the oldest and purest blood in the whole vampire clan. You all know what yuki is and how precious she is to the Kuran family and to me. 

I am making sure that she doesn't reawaken her memories and trying to corrupt yuki's mind." I told them.

"What do you mean Kaname-sama?"

"Yes we all know what yuki is but why would your aunt want to corrupt her mind?"

"Because yuki is close to me she will use yuki to try and kill me."

Their faces all went blank. They didn't know how to respond to what I just told them. Of course they didn't, hearing that another pureblood wants to kill the purest of purebloods isn't something that would go well with that purebloods followers. I tried to keep them all calm and not let them know what I was really thinking.

"I'll ask again where is my aunt?" my voice was more acidic.

"We don't know exactly. She has been moving around a lot. She doesn't exactly stay in her own body. Please be careful Kaname-sama…you and yuki."

"Thank you." Though that wasn't what I wanted to hear.

After leaving the courthouse I could sense a change in the atmosphere. Something was happening back at the academy and it involved yuki.

"Ichijou I'm leaving. I won't be needing the car." I told him.

"Ah…but it's easier to drive Kaname-sama." He tried to persuade me.

"No this is important I must get back quickly. It's easier to fly there." I said while slowly fading.

"Kaname-sama!" I could hear him call as I disappeared.

I flew with great speed and when I got back to the academy I saw her. My yuki was in pain and screaming out in agony. Zero was unconscious he must've tried to help yuki but that vampire was level E and under someone's control. With all my power I ran up to the monster and thrusted my hand threw its head. The blood squirted all over my hand and my face.

"Don't touch what is mine Shizuka." I said in a low voice knowing that she had to be listening.

I looked down at yuki and her eyes began to revert back to normal but she was still at level E mode. The only way to calm her and turn her back was to give her some blood which I was happy to do. I cut my wrist and held it over her mouth. Letting the drops go into her mouth slowly. Surely after that yuki returned to normal and fell to the ground asleep.

"My precious yuki…it would seem that the perfect world that I created for you is falling apart. But I will not let them have you again." I vowed to myself while picking her up.

"What do you want me to do with zero?" seiren asked me from behind.

"Take him to the headmaster and tell the headmaster that I will be there to explain as soon as I know that yuki is ok." I ordered her while walking to the night dorms. _Yuki…yuki…please wake up. _

**YPOV**

After a good days rest I went back to class. Everything seemed ok besides the fact at my hallucinations kept getting worse. Every time I felt sleepy the hallucinations began and I would have to excuse myself from class.

"_This can't continue." _I told myself while splashing water on my face.

"Yuki hurry up!" yori called out.

"I'll be right out!" I yelled back.

Alright time for work. I raced out of the bathroom and passed by yori.

"Yuki?!" she called after me.

"Sorry yori-chan I have to go work! I'll talk to you later on tonight!" I shouted back.

When I got outside zero was outside trying to hold off the girls and was having a hard time. The girls were slipping by him because he couldn't hold them all back. It was time for me to shine! I ran at top speed and jumped over them all and landed next to zero.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK UP! FORM A SINGLE FILE LINE PLEASE!" I yelled.

"What the hell took you so long?" zero asked with his obnoxious attitude.

"Ah…I had something I had to do thank you very much!" I answered back with attitude.

"Yea…sure. Couldn't it have waited?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yea but…."

Suddenly we heard a scream. One of the girls tried to climb the fence and fell. I rushed over with top speed and before she hit the ground I slid under her and caught her.

"Phew that was close." I said a little out of breath. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Ah…yea thank you yuki." She said while looking back at me.

"Yea no prop--" before I could finish my sentence my heart began to beat quickly.

What's going on?" My heart is beating too fast and my hunger is growing. My eyes went straight to the girl's neck and turned bright red. I subconsciously tightened my grip around her waist.

"Ah yuki let go! That hurts!" she yelled but I couldn't hear.

"Yuki what are you doing?!" zero yelled.

What am I doing?

_**You are about to feed yuki. Feed on her body and make the pain go away. The pain of loneliness and hate…make it all go away. Drink from her! **_

That voice again. This time it's different I feel like I've heard it before. It's controlling and I must listen. I mustn't disobey. I mustn't! My teeth became sharper as I moved closer to her neck but something pulled me back and covered my eyes.

"_What are you doing hime?" _

_Kaname? Is that him? I can't tell…everything is so different. Everything is always different now. I've always been like this. But why am I just now realizing it? _

My mind wasn't linking with my body it began to move on its own. My hands grabbed kaname's arm tightly and I dug my nails into him.

"That hurts hime."

_**Finally destroy Kaname! Destroy him! **_

"I'm sorry Kaname…I can't control my actions." I told him in low unsteady breaths.

"Yuki…who's talking to you?" Kaname asked with concern.

"I know but I don't know…Kaname I can't fight it anymore."

Kaname tightened his grip around me and let out a sigh.

"Ichijou and Kain please escort the girls back to the day dorms." He ordered them.

"Understood."

"What are you going to do Kaname-sama? Yuki has become untamable." Ruka stated as they moved everyone away.

"I don't think that yuki is completely gone…I can still reach her." He explained.

I could tell that ruka had been silenced because she bit her tongue after he said that. My vision was still being covered by kaname's hand.

_**Bite his hand off! Finish him yuki! **_

I felt my strength becoming stronger than usual. I grabbed kaname's hand and removed it from my body. Everyone shot back and looked at me with evil glares. I have indeed changed. I looked at Kaname who as looking at me with upsetting eyes. I looked down and ran for the trees. Everyone was speechless…even Kaname.

**KPOV**

While I was getting ready for school I heard a girl scream and walked over to my window. There I saw yuki on the ground with the on top of her. I quickly walked for the door and made my way out.

"You've gotten up pretty quickly Kaname-sama." Ichijou complemented.

"Yes. Let's hurry out before something happens." I asked.

When we got out I saw the girl trying to break free of yuki's grasp. Yuki was different again. Shizuka was working you magic on yuki and it was growing stronger. I faded away from my followers over to yuki and pulled her from the girl and covered her eyes. She tried to fight back but with me it was useless.

"_Are you ok hime?"_ I asked her telepathically.

I could see she acknowledged me because her breath came out as a shock. She is becoming more unstable the more Shizuka does this.

"Kaname I'm sorry I can't control my actions." She said unsteady.

My poor yuki was breaking. Her perfect world that I had made for her was breaking apart. Shizuka will pay for this again.

"Ichijou and Kain please remove the girls and escort them to the dorms." I ordered.

"Understood."

I could tell ruka was going to object to me being alone with yuki but I didn't care what she thought.

"Kaname-sama what are you going to do? Yuki has become untamable." She stated.

I don't care anymore.

"I don't think that yuki is completely gone…I can still reach her." I explained.

Suddenly yuki grabbed my arm with strength far greater than mines and removed me from her. She stood up and looked at all of us and then at me. Her eyes were so innocent and sad that I could only reflect the same thing to her. She fled for the trees most likely heading for the school garden. I have to let the headmaster know that the school was no longer safe for the day students…not with Shizuka around.

"Kaname what the hell is happening to yuki?!" he yelled.

"Zero-kun you know that yuki is a vampire and that she is strong. So you know that she won't be taken so easily. I will make sure of that. I no longer need you to watch over her for me. I will awaken her myself if that will bring Shizuka out of hiding." I told him while walking past him.

I knew that he knew that name. For it was the woman who changed him into what he is now. His master. I made my way to the headmaster's office and opened his door.

"I've been expecting you Kaname-kun." The headmaster greeted me coldly.

"Headmaster yuki is in danger and so is this school." I explained while closing the door behind me.

"I know…she's come back for her hasn't she? Shizuka…yuki's mother."

yuki's mother?!

wow. anyway i'm tired. lol.

chapter 9 will be up as soon as i get rid of this writer's block. lol.

enjoy! review! no flamming!


	9. Chapter 9 A sad goodbye

Chapter 1.

hey guys, srry it took so long. i hada major writers block.

Anyway this chapter is strictly yuki's point of view. its pretty short ( i think at least) but hey i'm starting up again.

Enjoy let me know what you think.

Review and no flamming.

* * *

9. Chapter 9

**YPOV**

I sat there in the school garden. My vampire senses were at top level. I could everything from anywhere. Images of things that I couldn't understand came flooding into my head. Painful images, happy images, sad images. Everything was so confusing.

"Yuki-chan?" I turned to see Yuri standing there next to a rose bush. Her face was covered with fear.

"Yuri…" I whispered.

She slowly and hesitantly made her way over to me. She was so scared I could hear her heartbeat beating quickly. Yuri wanted to comfort me but didn't know how.

"Yuki-chan what's happening to you?" she asked.

"Yuri…I…I wish I knew." I answered truthfully.

"You still seem like yourself but there's something different about you. Yuki are you a monster?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes…I am. Yuri it would be best if we stopped being friends. I don't want to hurt you." I said with sadness.

The look on her face was very saddening. I couldn't bear to see her look like that. Confusion and sorrow after hearing that covered her pale face.

"I'm sor--

Without hesitation she smacked my face with all her strength. I could actually feel the pain from it. I looked at her and she was crying. The one person that I thought I would never hurt was crying because of me.

"Yuki you IDIOT!" she ran into my arms and held me tightly. "How could you say such a thing?!" she squeezed tighter.

"Yuri…" I patted her head gently.

Before I could say more I heard something moving in the bushes. I tightly grasped Yuri in my grip which made her look up at me with fear.

"Yuki?"

I motioned her to be quiet and looked deeper into the direction where the noise came from.

"Yuri-chan hold on tight!"

Without warning a dagger was thrown at us and I leaped into the air the dodge it.

"Come out!" I called while landing on the small wooden bench.

A man with a white mask and blonde hair came out grinning. Something about him seemed familiar. The scent was familiar too.

"You are indeed her daughter." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked my anger rising in my voice.

I stepped forward and placed Yuri behind me to protect her while I still had control of my body. His every move made my chest tighter as if he knew things about me and had total control over me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I don't want anything from you yuki-sama. I only wish to take you with me." He bowed down.

"Take me with you? What are you saying?"

"The woman who has been talking to you in your mind. The woman who is calling out to you is waiting for you. She has asked that I bring you to her."

"And if I don't go?"

"Then you will be tormented by those images. My master has the answers you seek…all you have to do is come with me." He held out his hand at me.

His master? The woman who has been tormenting me with those dreams and images?

"Yuki-chan…" Yuri grabbed my sleeve tightly.

The masked man looked at her with a grin, after seeing him do that I covered her face from his and looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Take me to her." I ordered him while stepping off of the bench.

"Yuki!" Yuri called out and grabbed my sleeve tightly, unwilling to let go. "Don't go yuki!" Tears fell down her face.

"Yuki-sama we must leave immediately." He requested.

"Wait a moment." I turned to face Yuri.

I placed my hands around her face gently and smiled at her.

"Yuri-chan…thank you for everything." I thanked her.

"Yuki…"

"Don't worry…I'll be back, I promise." I said while letting my hands slip away from her.

"Yuki…don't go….yuki! Turn around yuki! Please!" she yelled as I walked away and vanished into the roses. "Yuki!!"

Forgive me Yuri-chan…forgive me. We made our way out of the school grounds and there we found Kaname and Kain waiting for us, along with zero. They all had a disgusted look on their faces. I could feel the hate beating off of Kaname, he was ready to attack.

"Yuki come to me…he's dangerous." Kaname ordered.

The masked man stood in front of me before I could respond.

"I have direct orders to protect yuki-sama and to bring her to my master." he explained.

Kaname's face seethed with rage. Before he ordered it Kain released his powers of fire and launched it at the masked man in front of me. Without hesitation I pushed him out of the way and released the Artemis staff to block the attack. My body moved willfully for now.

"Yuki!" zero called out.

"Yuki-sama?" he asked confused.

"No one will touch him so long as I am around. He will help me understand what's been happening to me. Don't interfere." I ordered.

Kaname as usual didn't heed my warning and began to move forward to me. We were suddenly face to face I could feel his aura pulsing next to mine. We were equal.

"Yuki…" his voice sounded like it was in pain.

"She can help me…can't she Kaname?" I asked him. "Please don't interfere."

The pain he felt shot across his face more and more. I could tell that he didn't want to let me go and nor did I want to leave him, but I must if I want to know what is happening to me. He stood aside and held out his hand to make way for me.

_Kaname…_ "Thank you." I began to walk past him, but something drew me back to him. I leaped up to wrap my arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently. "I love you Kaname." I whispered into his ear.

"I know." I could hear the relief in his voice. He hasn't lost me yet, and he never will.

I released my hold on him and walked past him and everyone else.

"Come on masked dude! I can't find my way on my own!" I yelled out to him.

"Of course." He came running up next to me.

_Goodbye Yuri…Kaname…headmaster…Ichijou…and zero…goodbye. _Their faces flooded my mind, Yuri was most likely still crying in the garden and the headmaster will be very sad, Kaname is crying even though he won't show it and zero is really mad at me for leaving without saying a word to him. Thinking about all of this made me cry as we walked into the forest and faded into the shadows.

_Goodbye. _

**What did ya think? nice right? look forgive me for not being on lately i had a major writers block. Your reviews have helped me figure out everything so please keep reviewing and i will surely make more chapters. **

**Review and no flamming**

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10 Awoken Yuki

Chapter 10. things get interesting. past events learned. other stuff.

enjoy no flamming but do review.

* * *

10. Chapter 10

**KPOV**

That day yuki left with just leaving me with a kiss on my lips. Her warmth still remains there and it always will until I can get her back. I turned over in my bed and looked at the picture that had yuki in it. I could feel my chest growing painful. I needed yuki near me I swore to protect her from Shizuka. I failed.

"Kaname-sama?" Ichijou knocked on the door but I just ignored him. _I can't even function correctly without her. _I squeezed my head tightly with one hand. _Yuki…yuki…yuki…_

**YPOV**

After that day I have spent most of my days within this castles room. The masked man threw me in here without saying a word. Only that his master will be home today. I wonder what my friends are all doing…and Kaname? I only left him after I kissed him and said I loved him. That was so stupid of me! I slammed my hand down on a glass cup and smashed it. The blood rushing out made me so thirsty. I was practically being starved to death in here.

"Yuki-sama I'm coming in." the masked man said while opening the door.

When he came in he looked at my bleeding hand. He walked over and grabbed it gently slowly picking out the glass shards inside my wounds. He was so gentle to me for some reason.

"Yuki-sama my master is coming home any minute now. It would be terrible if she saw that her guest had hurt herself while she was away." He explained while now cleaning the wound.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. You're practically starving me, I need blood." I pulled my hand away quickly.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"You have so much of her in you." He said low enough for me to hear.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and he stood up quickly. A woman with long blonde hair came walking in, wearing a blue kimono with a red ribbon in the middle. Her face was expressionless as she stared at me. This woman she was a vampire and a pure blood one I could feel it. She slowly walked in and motioned the masked man to move away from me.

"It's been so long my dear." She spoke soft and gentle.

Fear crept over my body and I slowly moved back in my chair. She came closer and closer until her face was close to mine. She lifted her index finger and brushed it gently across my face.

"You are indeed the girl I've been looking for."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I see so his mother did erase it all." She knelt down in front of me. "Yuki do you remember who I am?" she asked.

I looked deep into her eyes trying to read her thoughts but none of it worked. Was I missing something important?

"No I don't know."

A small grin crept over her face and she backed away.

"Ichiru…give her the blood." She ordered the masked man. He nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the room. When he came back he had a cup filled with blood in it. He sat it down in front of me and backed away.

"Yuki I want you to drink all of this. I know that you're thirsty so I made it specially for you." She told me while walking away. I then saw her whisper something into ichiru's ear but I couldn't hear. Ichiru nodded in acknowledgment and followed her out. I stared at the cup and grabbed it with both hands. The hunger overwhelmed me and I drank it all. The rush and the thirst made my senses run wild. I could hear everything perfectly again and sense anything. But something wasn't right. My head began to feel dizzy and everything seemed different. My eyes got very heavy suddenly.

"W-what the hell is going on? What's happening to me?"

Ichiru suddenly came into the room and walked over to me as I fell into his arms.

"It's time you remember yuki-sama…who you really are." He told me while laying me on the bed. "Become what you really are." He said and kissed my forehead.

My eyes became heavy. And my body became numb. What's happening to me? Images raced through my mind. Everything from the time I left the academy yesterday to the day that I met Kaname for the first time. It was all vanishing from me.

"What should I call her dear?" a lady asked.

"Let's call her yuki." A man answered.

"Your name shall be yuki then." She said with a smile in her voice.

Wait I remember this day. It was the day I was born. My mother and father…my mother…Shizuka.

"Yuki please don't stay outside in the cold like that!" she called out.

"But papa is running late!" young yuki yelled back.

This day I stayed outside waiting for my father. He was running late from a family visit. It was really cold out that day. Because of my stubbornness I caught a cold and my father blamed himself for it.

"Please wake up yuki…" he called out in tears.

"Papa?" I asked touching his face gently.

"Yuki!" he grabbed my hand.

"Welcome home papa." I smiled.

"I'm back yuki."

This was also the day that I met someone who became very special to me.

"Yuki I want you to meet my nephew. Kaname this is yuki." He introduced us. "He was the reason why I was running late."

"Kaname?" I repeated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you yuki." He kissed my hand.

My mother hated the real cause of his lateness. I found that out from Kaname as I grew older and realized that he started coming over more and more. I was born to be kaname's wife.

"Yuki please be careful climbing that tree!" he called out.

"Oh come on Kaname-sama you worry too much!" I yelled down.

"It's just a flower yuki I could've gotten it!"

"It's not just a flower it's your birthday present!" I yelled down again.

That was the day when I hurt myself badly. I slipped off of a high branch and feel. My head split open and Kaname was so scared that he cried for the first time. He even shared his blood with me that day just to help me heal. The sweet taste of blood from the one that I would spend eternity with. My mother hated that we kept getting closer. After five years had passed that faithful said day came. My mother tried to kill my father and Kaname. She was a very strong vampire.

"You are trying to destroy my child! I shall kill you both!" she yelled.

"Mama! Please stop!" I yelled while grabbing her from behind.

"Yuki!"

"Yuki-chan!"

"Please mama…don't do this." I asked her while crying.

She wasn't herself that day…she pushed me off to the side.

"Yuki do you really want to have an arranged marriage just for them? Would you stoop so low yuki?" she asked.

"But I love Kaname. I don't mind."

My mother became evil. That's when my world went black. My eyes opened to see Shizuka, my mother sitting next to me. She was smiling so gently just like how she used to.

"Yuki…" she touched me gently.

"Mama…"

"I shall truly awaken you yuki. But it'll hurt." She warned me.

Shizuka removed my hair from my neck and bit into me. I could feel my body changing. My body became colder my half human heart was slipping away. I was becoming whole again. After she was done. She looked at me and wiped the blood from her face.

"That's my good girl." She said while cutting her wrist and letting the blood fall into a cup. "Drink this yuki." She put it to my mouth.

I drunk it…every last drop I drunk. With it my eyes became bright red and my hair grew long.

"You have finally awoken yuki. Welcome home." She greeted me as I sat up.

"I'm back mama."

**KPOV**

As I lay in my bed a sudden shock went through me. _Yuki! _Something happened to yuki where ever she was. The scent I knew anywhere from my past had returned. Yuki was finally awoken and shizuka's plan was set. _Yuki…I will find you. _

**ZPOV**

I've been sitting in the headmaster's room with Yuri who had fallen asleep crying. She missed yuki so much that she tired herself out with tears. She was close to yuki…they were like sisters.

"Ah…yuki…please come back!" she yelled in her sleep. "Don't leave me alone yuki…you promised."

"Yuri…" I moved the blanket on her.

Suddenly a shock went through me. A chill that made my body shake. Another pure blood has arisen.

_Zero._

"Yuki?" I called out into the night. Something was wrong with yuki. What's going on?

**SPOV**

She has finally come back to me. My precious daughter…yuki. We shall continue what we failed yuki. We shall kill him…we will kill Kaname.

"Of course we will…mama." She replied after reading my thoughts with that expressionless look on her face.

**What ya think? interesting? **

**let me know. review and no flamming. chapter 11 will be up ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11 Back to school

**Finally i got this chapter done. chapter 11. **

**enjoy. **

* * *

11. Chapter 11

**YPOV**

That night I became Yuki Hiou once more. My mind was just as I remembered it. That day when I lost my memory it wasn't my mother that did it, it was Kaname and my father. They wanted me to forget the fact that I was going to kill them. These images and feelings that were locked deep down in heart. Hate and thirst made me want to go outside even more.

"Yuki-sama are you ready?" Ichiru came into the room with a black coat.

"Hai." I answered as he placed it on me.

I knew he could tell something was bothering because I was staring off into space thinking about Kaname and my father and how my father was soon to die by my hands.

"Yuki-sama what's wrong?"

"Why do you think that something is wrong?"

"You have been staring outside a lot lately. Ever since your return."

"Does that bother you Ichiru?"

He looked at me stunned for a quick second and then looked down again.

"Forgive me." He said as he bowed and moved away.

"I was thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, of my father and Kaname. I can remember that day that they erased my memory but it feels like something else is missing. Another piece of my memory." I could hear the uneasiness in my voice.

"Why would you think that yuki-sama?"

"I don't know. Ichiru if you knew something you would tell me right?" I tried to probe his mind but nothing came up.

"Of course I would yuki-sama. Now let's go Shizuka-sama is taking you somewhere special." He dragged me along.

We made our way outside where mama was waiting for us by a carriage. She stood there smiling at me as I walked up to her.

"Are you ready to go see your friends again yuki-chan?" she asked.

"Of course I'm going back as a new yuki so I might scare them." I replied.

She laughed at my comment and then motioned me to get inside. We rode off. As we rode I kept getting the feeling that I was still forgetting something. But what?

**KPOV**

It's been three days since yuki left. Since she decided to go see Shizuka for herself. I hope that nothing has happened to her. My precious yuki.

Suddenly a knock came on the door and Ichijou came in with an envelope.

"Who is it from?" I asked walking to him.

"Read the front." He replied.

A shock went through me. The letter was from Shizuka. Shizuka wrote to me. I tore it open and pulled out the note.

_Kaname Kuran, _

_I pray that you haven't been worry too much about my yuki. I have good news. She has gotten her memory back. Of course with my help. We will be returning today. I will allow you two to meet once more. For the last time. _

_Shizuka Hiou_

I can't believe her. She turned yuki. Yuki's memory was supposed to remain unknown.

"Damn her." I let my rage slip out.

"Kaname-sama…" Ichijou tried to comfort me.

I pushed him out of my way and speed walked to the door and out of it. The anger growing inside me grew bigger as I saw the carriage pull up. The headmaster was already outside with all the students staring in awe as her slave came out first and then Shizuka and finally yuki. She's changed into the same girl she was back then. Her hair long and black. Yuki has become Yuki Hiou yet again. The woman born to be my wife.

"Yuki…" the headmaster greeted.

"Don't lower your head like that headmaster it's embarrassing. Besides we're still like family." She told him.

"Welcome back yuki." I said.

She turned to look at me. Her eyes became cold and lifeless as she glided her way over to me. I looked down at her with troubled eyes.

"I've missed you Kaname-sama." She said while hugging me.

"Yuki."

"Yuki-sama please back away from Kaname-san." The slave asked while walking up to us.

"Ichiru where did you get the sudden idea that you could boss me around?" she asked while holding me tighter.

"Ah…I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Kaname-sama…why are you still alive?" she asked while releasing her powers. "Why?"

"Y-yuki…" he called her in hesitation.

"If you try to kill my mother again I will kill you…matter of fact I shall kill you now." The air around us became electrified.

"YUKI!" a girl's voice called her name which made her stop.

Yuki turned and saw her friend Yuri standing beside zero. Yuri's face was covered with tears as she ran for yuki.

"Yuri…chan."

"Yuki, oh yuki I'm so glad you're ok!" she yelled while hugging her. "Yuki!"

I glanced at Shizuka who was glaring at yuki and Yuri. Her anger rising as she saw this image.

"Yuki…leave her." Shizuka ordered.

"But…she's my friend."

"I don't care. Remember why we came here." Shizuka reminded her. "Ichiru remove the headmaster from this place!"

Ichiru grabbed the headmaster and dragged him away. Zero's face became shocked as he watched the man drag the headmaster away. I looked on as Shizuka and yuki held each other's glare. Yuki still has some control over her mind. I have to truly reawaken her.

**YPOV**

Why? Why was my mother challenging me on this? She said I could come here to see my friends. Why wouldn't she allow me to see Yuri?

"Leave her and do what you came here to do." Shizuka ordered.

"Yuki who is that woman?"

"She's my mother. So I would of thought. I thought she would accept the fact that I am friends with a human. Mother did you really think that I would be friends with vampires at this academy?" I asked with an edge to it.

The look on her face changed to annoyance. But then a smile crept over her face.

"I still control you yuki-chan. don't think that you can easily escape my grasp." She said while lifting her hand.

AH! My body became numb again and I felt everything becoming black. The blood that was flowing within me…shizuka's blood was burning through me. I was making everything different.

"Yuki!" Yuri called out to me.

"Kill her yuki." Shizuka's voice echoed through my mind.

My body became hers once more. I raised my head and my eyes were bright red. I was watching my actions from my mind. Unable to stop myself. I raised my hand and grabbed her neck tightly. Yuri struggled and tried to break free but she knew as well as I that it was useless.

"Yuki!" kaname's voice yelled from behind me.

When I turned I saw him standing right near me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"K-Kaname-sama?"

"Yuki please stop, return to your senses. Release yuri, please." He said while grasping the hand around her neck and gripping it tightly.

His strength was far stronger than mine. He released Yuri's throat in seconds and he pulled me back into a tree. He held me tightly and didn't release me as Shizuka walked up to him.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Shizuka asked.

"Saving the woman I love the most in this world. Release yuki this game of yours is over Shizuka."

"Yuki is my child. I gave birth to her and held her! I won't let you or anyone else have her!"

Shizuka was ready to kill Kaname but was stopped by zero's gun shot. The blood spat out of her arm and onto my face. She turned to see zero out of breath and holding the back of ichiru's collar tightly.

"So you found out about him? He was worthless anyway. You are also worthless zero. I am the one who turned you and yet you still disobey. I shall kill you and Kaname both!" She yelled.

"Forgive me yuki." Kaname whispered into my ear.

Before I could question him he bit into my neck and began drinking the poisoned blood out. I could feel my angry slowly lowering. My body began normal again. I grasped the back of his head tightly as he drank from me.

_Kaname. Kaname!_

**_Hey guys srry it took so long. I was trying to finish one of my other fan-fic's which i did. so now my full attention is on this one. which by the way this one is almost done too. _**

**_so tell me wat ya think. i'll be posting much faster now so be happy _**

**_enjoy. review and no flamming. _**


	12. Chapter 12 The End

**hey guys. last chapter. finally done. chapter 12. **

**enjoy. **

12. Chapter 12

**KPOV**

I finally released yuki once I tasted that all the poisonous blood was out of her. She fainted into my arms. I removed the hair from her face and bit into my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Shizuka yelled.

"I'm restoring yuki's true memories. Zero please hold her."

Like one of my followers zero did as I asked. He placed his gun in his coat pocket and dropped Ichiru. His arms tightened around her and she tried to struggle.

"Don't!" she yelled.

"Yuki deserves to know the truth Shizuka, not your false lies." I explained.

I drank my own blood and placed my lips on to yuki's. I slowly let the blood fall into her mouth and coaxed her throat to swallow it. Once she did she opened her eyes and they were bright red. Her hair flowing as her powers became unlimited.

"Welcome back yuki." I greeted her.

"Kaname-sama…I've missed you so much." She said lightly while hugging me.

The real yuki has come back to me. I held her tightly.

"Do you remember now yuki? Do you remember everything now?" I asked her.

"Yes. My mother she wanted me to kill you but I didn't go through with it. I stopped myself just after I killed my father. She poisoned my blood back then but I broke free. You then in order to cure my sorrow erased my memories." She explained.

"Yes. Back then I didn't want to see you sad. I didn't want you to have that guilt. I loved you so much that I was willing to erase your own memory in order to grant you happiness."

"How touching. But I've had just about enough of this."

We both looked over at Shizuka and saw her grab zero's arm and toss him into a tree knocking him unconscious. Yuki and stood up to face her.

**YPOV**

My memory has been returned to me completely. Now I am ready to face the woman I call my mother. She will surely pay for what she has down.

"Mother stop this at once! I don't wish to fight you." I told her.

"You still call me mother? You are no child of mine! If you were y child you would've killed Kaname Kuran as well!" she yelled.

"I can't kill the man I love. You must understand this mother!" I argued back.

"Henh…then you shall both die together!" she yelled while charging at me.

"YUKI!" Yuri cried out.

"Forgive me mother." I said with sorrow in my voice.

I bit into my index finger and let my blood fly into the air. When it came down it formed a sword and I stabbed it through shizuka's heart.

"Y-yuki…how….could you?" she said while breathing her last breath,

"I didn't wish to kill you too mother. I love you very much but I also love Kaname-sama. I wish not to see you kill him. This was the only thing I could think of." I said while crying and hold her closely to me while the blade still in her.

"I see."

"Mother please rest peacefully with father. I pray that you both meet up and forgive one another. I pray that you also forgive me."

"Yuki…" she said as she turned to dust.

Her blood stained the sword and my hands. I killed my only mother. My heart felt like it was being burned with a stake. I let out a loud yell as tears streamed down my face. Yuri came and ran to me as I fell to my knees and held me as I cried. Kaname stood behind us with a sorrowful look on his face as zero came walking up behind him.

"Yuki…" I heard him whisper.

**xXx**

The next day yuki woke inside the night dorm with Kaname sitting next to her. He was gently rubbing her hand as he starred into her eyes.

"Kaname-sama." She whispered.

"Good morning yuki." He answered.

"I guess it really happened then right? I killed my mother? It wasn't a dream?" she asked him.

"Yes. Shizuka's remains have been scattered across the winds. The vampire consul have been notified." He answered.

"So then we are the only two remaining pure-bloods left?" she asked him as he lied down next to her.

"Yes."

Kaname stroked her hair lightly and then kissed her lips softly.

"We have each other yuki. As long as that is what you wish." He told her.

"Of course, we were destined to be together." She answered.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and they both sat up as yuri and Ichijou walked in.

"Yuki!" yuri ran to her side.

"Yuri-chan."

"I'm so glad you've woken up. I thought you'd be out for ever."

"Umm…how long exactly have I been out?" yuki asked confused.

"6 days." Ichijou answered with a smile.

"SIX DAYS?!" yuki yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Well we thought that you could use the rest." Yuri answered. "Besides I've been helping zero with the disciplinary duties."

They all looked at yuri in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Yuri you've got guts." Yuki applauded her by placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway we've got to go." Ichijou motioned to Kaname. "Yuri-chan please be careful."

Ichijou leaned down and kissed Yuri's cheek and they both left. Yuki looked in shock.

"bye." Yuri said.

"Yuri…"

"What's wrong yuki?" she asked.

"How long have you two been going out?" yuki asked.

"Since school started." She answered.

"Ah?! REALLY?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, I thought you would've disapproved of it. Plus he didn't want you to know until now." She explained.

Yuki fell back in the bed exhausted.

"Yuki?"

"YUKI-CHAN!! YOU'RE PAPA'S HERE!!" the headmaster yelled bursting in.

"NOT YOU!" Yuki threw a pillow at him.

"But, I brought zero."

"More like dragged."

"Zero how have you been?"

"Fine. When are you coming back?"

"She'll be back once she's fully rested!" yuri yelled. "Besides what's wrong with me?!"

"Weak."

_Well, things are back to normal. Ichijou and Yuri both graduated and got married. Of course yuri didn't like the fact that her husband never aged and girls kept hitting on him, so once she turned 19 he turned her, now they have two kids. Zero has become a vampire hunter teacher. He still keeps in touch and asks for my help when needed. As for Kaname and I, well we remain at the school helping the headmaster as teachers. We hope to help the headmaster as much as possible. I'm looking forward to a brighter future together. We look forward to another moonlight night. Ja Ne! _

**_hey everyone thanks for the support on this one and the other one. You guys helped me make this a good story. Your awesome. _**

**_I'll have more fan fic's up once i get them on some paper. _**

**_for the last time. _**

**_Reciew and no flamming. _**


End file.
